Love of Green Eyes
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Harry Potter, paired with his many loves from across the multiple universes! One by one...HP/Various
1. Chapter List

**Love of Green Eyes**

**By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, because we all should know that right belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do own this collection of one-shots though. **

**Category: Crossovers**

**Book(s)/Xover(s): Harry Potter/Various**

**Pairing(s): Harry Potter/Various**

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Lemons, Smut, etc.**

**Genre(s): Action, Drama, Humor, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, PWP, etc.**

**Summary: A collection of one-shots centering around Harry Potter and his many loves across the multiple universes, one by one! X3**

**A/N: (Waggles eyebrows) Oh yeah! I'm doing it, and there is nothing that you can do to stop this. I am allowing you to request on what character you want to see Harry with, but the first has already been decided as well as the second. I will place the first and second here, and some of the others then decide which to do next from suggestions I hope I get. Plus if there is something specifically that you want to see (bondage, S&M, etc.) then let me know as well. XD LOL I am so bored!**

* * *

_**Status Meanings:**_

**Completed**

_In Progress_

Not even started

* * *

**Chapters**

**Harry Potter/Luna (HP/The Boondocks)**

**Night Tenjo/Harry Potter (Absolute Boyfriend/HP)**

_Mukuro Dokuro/Harry Potter (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!/HP)_

Shiina/Harry Potter/Yukari Sahashi (HP/Sekirei)

Sephiroth/Harry Potter (Final Fantasy VII/HP)

Kuronue/Harry Potter (Yu Yu Hakusho/HP)

Sebastian Michaelis/Harry Potter (Kuroshitsuji "Black Butler"/HP)

_[One-sided/forced] Lucrecia Borgia/Harry Potter (Cantarella/HP [set in 'Death's Sweet Scent'])_

Yuki & Leo/Harry Potter (Shounen Doll/HP)

Harry Potter/Kyo Sohma (HP/Furuba)

Kimimaro/Harry Potter (Naruto/HP)

Harry Potter/Fem! Cloud (HP/FFVII)

Harry Potter/Reverse Harem (HP/Kuroshitsuji)

Cesare Borgia/Harry Potter/Chiaro (Cantarella/HP [set in 'Death's Sweet Scent']

Alois Trancy/Harry Potter (Kuroshitsuji/HP)

[obsessive/possessive] Akito Sohma/Harry Potter (Fruits Basket/HP)

Kyuubi/Harry Potter (Naruto/HP)

Brolly/Harry Potter (Dragon Ball Z/HP)

Harry Potter/ Italy (HP/Hetalia)

Gio/Harry (Dragonaut: The Resonance/HP)

Claude Fautus/Harry Potter (Kuroshitsuji/HP)

Youko Kurama/Harry Potter (Yu Yu Hakusho/HP)

_Lestat/Harry Potter/Louie (Interview with a Vampire/HP)_

[One-sided/Obsessive/Hateful] Kazuki Tachibana/Harry Potter (Dragonaut/HP)

Seto Kaiba/Harry Potter (YuGiOh!/HP)

Kadaj/Harry Potter (FFVII/HP)

Rose Knights/Harry Potter (Barajou no Kiss/HP)

_Harry Potter/Lelouch Lamperouge (HP/Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)_

Purple Haired Triplets/Harry Potter

Naraku/Harry (InuYasha/HP)

Haldir/Harry Potter (Lord of the Rings/HP)

Hojo/Harry Potter (Final Fantasy VII/HP)

Yami Yugi/Harry Potter/Seto Kaiba (YuGiOh!/HP)

Fiore/Harry Potter (Sailor Moon Movie/HP)

_Harry Potter/[One-sided]Suzaku Kururugi (HP/Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)_

Riku/Harry (Kingdom Hearts/HP)

Zechs Milliard/Harry Potter (Gundam Wing/HP)

Miroku/Harry Potter (InuYasha/HP)

Cloud/Harry/Leon (Kingdom Hearts/HP)

N/A

N/A


	2. Harry PotterLuna HPThe Boondocks

**Title:** Return of the Killer Kung-Fu Wolf-Bitch and her Alpha (Part I)

**Crossover:** Harry Potter/The Boondocks

**Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Luna, (slight one-sided) Granddad/Luna, (slight) Sara Dubois/Harry Potter, etc.

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s):** Blood, Extreme Violence, Language, Lemons, etc.

**Genre(s):** Action, Humor, Romance, etc.

**Summary:** Luna is back, and is moving into the once peaceful neighborhood of Woodcrest. The thing is that, she is apparently married. Yes, the Freemans and Tom are surprised that the crazy woman was alive, not to mention married. Meeting her husband, they are even more surprised. After all, how could such a mild-mannered man fall in love with this psychotic woman? While on an outing with the new couple, the restaurant they are dining at is attacked, and the man reveals how exactly he had tamed the "Killer Kung-Fu Wolf Bitch".

**A/N:** This is the first part of a series of one-shots of crossovers with Harry Potter. For some reason this idea had come to me, because I was watching the seasons of The Boondocks that I own. I hope that you who have seen the series and the episode "Attack of the Killer Kung-Fu Wolf-Bitch". Also this features Feral! Werewolf! Harry. Plus I had felt sorry for the woman, and I actually thought that she was awesome for knowing Martial Arts. Especially such a deadly style as well that gave even Huey trouble. Plus I thought it would be hilarious for Harry to end up with a woman named Luna, when I always hoped if he didn't end up with Hermione that he would end up with Luna Lovegood. Also, don't take offense to some of the dialogue in this story, because if you watch the series…you this is exactly how they talk and how they act...especially Ruckus...-_-

* * *

_It had been months since she had been in Woodcrest, and the day that she had failed to get another man. Luna sighed as she made her way down the street. She had just moved to London, England once more. A surprise to her, as one of her worst relationships had happened her, but she decided that she would take this time to re-evaluate as to why exactly all of these attempts at relationships had not been working. One thing she had changed already was listening to her best friend Nicole. Brushing against death and unexpectedly surviving the attempt to kill herself with the grenade, while listening to her friend basically saying she should kill herself. She had decided that it was best not to ask her advice at all, and had promptly ended their friendship. _

_The other woman obviously was a major factor in the reason she was always ended up alone. _

_Robert Jebediah Freeman was right; she had to take responsibility for her life. Currently she was making her way towards a possible job, and she could only hope that she got hired. It was a secretary job, and she was told about it by a friend she had made at the Kumite. Standing in front of the building, Luna straightened up her business-like attire, and walked into the building._ _Fixing her skirt, she walked into the building and quickly found herself sitting outside the office of the owner of the Lily Corporation._

_Fidgeting in her seat, she looked around and watched as people walked by. Men of course were giving her the usual lustful looks, while the women sneered at her. She knew that if these men knew about her they would be running away, and the women would be right along with them. Closing her eyes, she sighed. This was not the time to be thinking of stuff like that, she had to make sure that she got this job! Finally after a few moments, the young woman who had guided her here came out of the office and looked at her with dreamy silvery-blue eyes. "Ah the other named after the moon…Mr. Potter-Black will see you now." While she was interested in what she meant, she gulped as she realized that it was now or never._

_Getting up from her seat, Luna, one of the only White Lotus Masters in the world walked into the office of one of the richest men in the world. Harrison James Potter-Black. _

_

* * *

_

"So someone is moving into that house next to you then Tom?"

Nodding, straight lace Thomas Lancaster Dubois or Tom looked at the Freeman family that was sitting on the opposite side of the table. "Yes- though I still swear that you should attend the neighborhood meetings Robert, apparently someone had bought the home and should be coming by tomorrow." Robert Freeman thought about the news and wondered what kind of neighbors they were likely to be. After all, it wouldn't do to have another Thugnificent in the neighborhood. Plus the house next to Tom's had to be one of the bigger houses in the neighborhood; it was obvious to him that this person had to be well off.

"I don't understand why you even told us about that Mr. Dubois, after all it obviously ain't a nigga that's gonna be movin' in and it's not like he's important like Thugnificent!"

Riley, the youngest grandchild of the elder Freeman wasn't interested in this news at all. He had planned on sneaking over to Thugnificent's house and chilling with the Lethal Interjection Crew. With that in mind, he didn't give a damn about some obviously white man moving into the neighborhood. It wasn't a surprise, and so he immediately disregarded it as being important.

"Well the Neighborhood Committee wanted me to ask if you would be there to greet the newcomers, and Mrs. Von Heusen was very adamant in you being there since you didn't greet the last family that moved in."

Snorting, Robert got up from his seat and placed his hands on the table. "Now why the hell does she think I'm going to do that? That old ass white woman better mind her own damn business." Walking away from the table, he stretched his arms above his head as he moved towards the living. "Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go on MySpace and go find me a cutie pie." Riley snickered and hopped off of his chair, and made his way towards the front door. He had somewhere to be at.

"Huey, tell granddad I'm gon' be chillin' with Thugnificent!"

The person stated in question was still sitting at the table, and seemed to be in deep thought. Looking up from his clasped hands, he stared straight at the District Attorney with his face in its usual somber state. A frown was on his face, and he continued to stare at the older man. "There is something else that you've been wanting to tell us isn't there Mr. Dubois?" Sighing, the older man nodded. Rubbing his head, he then seemed to think about before shaking his head.

"I know what you're thinking Huey but think it would be best that your grandfather just finds out tomorrow…"

While not liking the fact that he didn't get information, the 10-year-old Revolutionary decided that he would just hack into the Wuncler records and find out about the new neighbors himself. It wouldn't due for another possible enemy to come into their lives, and since things have been getting a little crazier it would be safer to take no chances.

* * *

Sitting back in her seat, Luna gazed over at her husband lovingly as he fumbled over the directions on the map. Today they would be moving into their new home in Woodcrest, and coincidentally across the street from the Freemans and the Dubois. While she was nervous, her humble husband had only laughed at the story of her actions towards the Freemans. He had assured her that while he was disturbed, he could kind of see why she did it. Especially with her former best-friend Nicole talking in her ear and giving her bad advice at a time that she was vulnerable.

As if sensing her uneasiness, the extremely handsome man placed his larger hand on top of hers and squeeze supportively. Smiling happily, Luna leaned her head up against his lithely muscled shoulder and sighed contently. Even now after having gotten married, she couldn't believe that she had finally found a man who accepted her for who she was, and wasn't threatened by her unique abilities. Not that she expected him to when she found out his own little secret.

"From what I've heard the neighborhood is relatively peaceful and my associate Ed Wuncler was very adamant about it being the perfect place to start and raise a family…"

Running his free hand through his messy shoulder blade-length onyx hair, his vibrant half-lidded green eyes slid over to her and he smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure they have forgiven you and you can even show that you've learned from that and are a better person from it." Feeling warm at the praise in his voice, she nodded and turned her attention out to the road ahead of them. Maybe he was right, nodding her head. He was definitely right, and she really did hope that they would be able to befriend the Freemans. After all, it was Robert's advice that eventually helped her find the man of her dreams.

She would have to thank him.

"Ah, there's the exit just right up there."

Looking over at her husband, she reaffirmed this thought. She was definitely going to make sure that she showed her appreciation for what Robert had said. Due to those real words of wisdom- though truly were more out of fear than anything else, as she has finally found her happily ever after.

* * *

The rumors of the new couple moving in had spread across the neighborhood like wildfire, and even Uncle Ruckus (No relations) was excited. After all it had been found out somehow that it was a young British gentleman. With him being very close associates with Ed Wuncler Sr., which only seemed to enhance the African American hating African American to feel restless in subjugating himself at the aforementioned British man's feet. Huey was the one who found out his name, and even Grandpa couldn't wait to make friends with another rich white man. Even had Riley bring out the fancy cheese, which only made Huey massage his temples.

He still didn't believe that you could control the white power structure with cheese. Regardless of what his grandfather said.

Exclamations from outside caught the Freeman family's attention and they walked outside. Getting outside, the family gapped as the expensive car pulled into the driveway across the street with its engine seemed to purr. The windows were tinted and such they and everyone else that were outside of their houses couldn't see anyone inside. Pulling in front of the house, the anticipation seemed to skyrocket as the car shut off and the driver's door opened.

Stepping out of the car was a man that looked to be at least in his mid-twenties at the least. He was very handsome, and this was only confirmed by the number of women that were transfixed by him. Even Sara was practically drooling at the sight of the man, and from the dismayed expression on Tom's face, he felt that it would be a whole other episode like with the thing with Usher. Running a hand through his hair, he brushed it back as he made his way over to the passenger side. Opening the door, everyone held their breath in order to see the man's companion.

Many of the women were hoping that she wasn't beautiful, as that would give them more of a chance to charm the handsome new addition to the neighborhood. The men of the neighborhood on the other hand hoped that she was beautiful so they would either have eye candy for themselves, or be assured that this new threat (being the man) wasn't going to be after their women. Once the door was opened, one shapely mocha colored leg came out and everyone was silenced.

Not a moment later, the man held his hand out and a smaller hand rested in his. It seemed that the woman had said something, because the man had only laughed and shook his head. Another leg came out, and finally the woman came into the view for everyone to see her.

"AH!"

Instantly everyone snapped their heads in the direction of the Dubois and Freemans. Grandpa, Tom, Huey, and Riley gaped at the couple as the elderly man pointed at the woman in disbelief.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU BLEW YOURSELF UP!"

Luna brought a hand up to the back of her head, and laughed sheepishly. "Ah yeah, sorry about that…I'm sure it was a pain to clean up the car parts from your lawn…but as you can see I survived." Turning to her husband, a content smile formed on her face as he brought her hand up to his lips. "Thankfully I did…otherwise I never would've met my soul mate." At this the group turned to the man that was standing by her side, and they took in the calm and serene air around him. He smiled and stared at them with friendly smile.

"Hello, I've heard about you from Luna…my name is Harry James Potter-Black, and I am happy to finally meet the ones who helped my wife get her life on track..."

* * *

End of Part I!

* * *

LOL! Oh yeah I stopped it right there, and don't worry if people actually like this then I will of course bring out Part II. I just did this for amusement, and I haven't seen a lot of these. Not that I expect it, because a crossover between these two series would just be strange. I will be here soon with the next story, and by this you can tell that this is just going to be a mix of pairing types, Het, Slash, etc.


	3. Night TenjoHarry Potter ABHP

**Title:** My Mail-Order Lover

**Crossover:** Absolute Boyfriend/Harry Potter

**Pairing(s):** Night Tenjo/Harry Potter

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s):** Language, Slash, etc.

**Genre(s):** Humor, Romance, etc.

**Summary:** Harrison (Harry) James Potter-Black, otherwise known as Midori Black the popular Boys-Love mangaka, could tell that this was going to be the beginning of a very bad headache for him. Especially when his lovable blonde friend decided that he needed a lover to relieve his stress, and mail-ordered one for him!

**A/N:** I am currently in the process of making not only a Harry Potter/Vampire Knight Xover but also an Absolute Boyfriend/Harry Potter Xover as well! XD Mwahahahahaha! My madness has no method…or does it? O_o But I hope that you all enjoy this one-shot! I will be taking some requests, and prompts left in your reviews or PMs will most likely be taken!

* * *

Gaping unattractively at the "present" he had received from his dear insane friend Luna Lovegood, Harrison (Harry) James Potter-Black could tell that this was going to be the beginning of a very bad headache for him. Bringing a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose, he stared down at the body that had fell out of the large package he had received just a few minutes ago. Running a hand through his hair, he flicked his wrist and levitated the body over towards the long plush couch in his living room. He was going to give a certain dreamy-eyed blonde a good talking to about this little stunt of hers!

Apparently since he hasn't gotten laid nor had a boyfriend in about two years, his slightly loony friend decided that he needed a lover to keep him from burying himself in work and to relax.

'_I don't need to relax! What I need to do is get over this small hump so I can finish this volume!'_

For a moment he did nothing and fumed over the thought that he needed a lover, but in the end decided that while he didn't exactly want it, he appreciated his friend for buying him something that is obviously expensive. Knowing the prices of such things like this in Japan, he was sure that she had paid an arm and leg to buy this for him. Besides, it has been a while since he has had any action. Though, Harry would blame it on the fact that he hadn't run across many men here that he was honestly attracted to stay with for more than a month.

Sighing, he began going through the box the body came from and found a velvet book. On the cover it said **Kronos Heaven's **_Nightly Series_, and he did nothing but raise an eyebrow. Because really, who ever heard of people making human-like dolls to become someone's sex toy? Hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand, he berated himself. Did he forget what country he was in?

This kind of thing would only happen in Japan!

Chuckling softly at his thoughts of the country he had come to call home, he opened the book and walked over to the couch as his eyes scanned the first line.

_**First, Activate the Unit…the unit's lips are equipped with a sensor that detects the body heat from your lips, and registers you as his lover.**_

Halting right at the doll's side, Harry kneeled down and tilted his head to the side curiously. Glancing from the book to the doll a few times, and then he closed the book and placed it on the table. Taking a deep breath, the delicate black-haired male leaned forward and pressed his lips against the doll's own. As soon as his lips touched the velvety soft ones of his mail-order lover, his magic spiked and a shiver went down his spine. Backing away a bit, he blinked in confusion at the shivers that zigzagged through his body as the male in front of him began to stir.

Stormy grey-blue eyes peered up from half-lidded eyes, before they were fully revealed to his emerald gaze. The intensity of the look that the doll gave him caused the mangaka to blush slightly and his heart to speed up. Very surprised at his reaction, he continued to watch as the male doll sat up while leaning back on his hands. His stylishly cut dirty blonde hair fell around his face nicely, and with his nice face and body, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Draw-Guy-On-Guy wasn't surprised if this company had many clients if they were popping out lovers that looked like this.

Neither made a move as they continued to just stare into each other's eyes. The dirty blonde male smiled and leaned forward to send a seductive smile in Harry's direction. "It's a pleasure to meet you lover." Without another word, the now active human-like doll brought a hand up and traced his fingers through Harry's messy high ponytail before tightening his grip in order to bring him forward and smash their lips together. Moaning, at the tight grip on his hair and the tongue that was now plundering his mouth, Harry closed his eyes as pleasure spread through his body.

'_Damn it has been a while…'_

Moaning wantonly into the kiss, Harry leaned forward while eagerly climbing onto the larger male's lap and pressed himself firmly into the other's toned body. The doll's free hand was placed against the small of his back, while the other slid down from his hair and rested on the back of the Mangaka's neck. A mewl echoed in the room as a hand slid down the curve of his back and grasped his ass. Wiggling a bit in the lover series doll's lap, a blush formed on the petite man's cheeks at the unmistakable erection that was poking him in the bum. Then he moaned as the rod rubbed against his clothed ass, and bit his lip.

He knew that there was no way that he was going to stop. It had been too long since he had last had sex, and now his control had obviously reached its limit!

What happened next was all a blur to him, one second he was shamelessly making out with the doll and next thing he knew his clothes were being torn from his body. Somehow they had found themselves into a position with Harry straddling the doll while his hands were holding onto the slender male's hips as he bounced up and down on the doll's impressive length. Tightening his hold on the doll's shoulders, Harry's half-lidded eyes closed as he moaned in ecstasy. Gasping, as every thrust hit his prostate, the green-eyed Mangaka locked lips with the dirty-blonde male and only broke apart when the doll wanted to lavish the pale expanse of his neck.

The grip on his hips tightened and lustful green met lustful slate. "I still haven't been given a name…what would like one Lover." Giving two quick and forceful thrusts, a smirk slithered onto the handsome toy's face. Mewling at the strength behind the thrusts, Harry then realized through the haze of pleasure that he hadn't even given the doll a name. There hadn't been a name in the manual as far as he had looked (and he hadn't looked at much besides the activation instructions), and frowned a bit. Of course his face changed once more as three quick thrusts slammed into his prostate once again. Right as he threw his head back as he reached his climax and came onto the doll's toned stomach, and came one word flew from his lips.

"NIGHT!"

The doll stiffened for a moment, and as Harry fell against the nightly series lover's toned chest and immediately fell asleep. A strange gleam flashed through stormy-blue eyes, and a small smirk found its way onto the doll's - now named Night – face. Wrapping his arms around the smaller male, Night leaned back and pressed his nose into the long unruly locks of his owner.

"It has been registered…I am now Night Tenjo, the first chosen by my Lover and last name from random draw."

The smirk then turned into a small smile.

Night hoped that this time things would be different this time around.

* * *

**_Three months later…_**

Since the day that Night, as he had embarrassingly enough named the doll when he had come during that unforgettable first time, he had noticed that things had changed. One his editor and the others on his staff commented on how happy they were that he had obviously gained a lover, because that had to be the only reason why he had been so relaxed and friendly recently. There were other acquaintances that mentioned that he seemed to be glowing, and he hadn't been hitting any bumps in his work and was actually finishing up the last volume of his series at this very moment.

"Ah, Harry! The food is done!"

Placing his pencil down, Harry turned to look over his shoulder and smiled as Night stood in the doorway to the room with a plate of steaming spaghetti. Inhaling the mouthwatering scent that filled the air, Harry got slowly got up from his seat like a man possessed and made his way over to the plate. He had been inside of his work room for about 5 hours now, and hadn't taken a break despite various attempts to get him to take a break from Night. After all this time of living together, Night had come up with a way to get the petite male to stop working and relax.

As soon as the plate hit the table, Harry was down in front of it and eating the delicious meal. Moaning happily at the wonderful taste overloading his taste buds, he never noticed Night coming up behind him. Skillful hands that have brought him the utmost pleasure more than any other lover had him moaning like a slut in moments, and the next thing he knew he clothes were stripped from him and he was bent over the table. Night was pistoning in and out his body with long strokes, and the Boy's Love Mangaka could do nothing but try to get a grip on the table. Groans fell from Night's lips as he felt his lover's muscles squeezing his cock in a vice grip, moving one of his hands up from Harry's hip, he slid it around to the smaller male's chest and began tweaking his nipple before slipping down to grasp his leaking prick.

Running his tongue across any skin that he could reach, Night moaned along with the male in front of him. Closing his eyes, Harry pushed back against Night's hips with each thrust and stroke. The wizard could feel himself getting closer to the edge, and as that one last forceful thrust hit him square in that bundle of nerves, and he saw stars. Throwing his head back in a scream, he felt himself come into Night's hands and then slumped forward onto the table. His tight muscles then threw Night over the edge, and to the surprise of the two…something hot spurted into his body and filled him up.

Both of the males were stock still as the feeling snapped them out of their sex-induced high. Very slowly, Night pulled out of Harry and his eyes widened as a very familiar and unexpected white substance dribbled out of his entrance. Standing up from the table, Harry turned to look over at Night while letting his eyes trail down to the doll's limp rod. Emerald green eyes were wide in disbelief…after all, this had never happened before.

Even in the manual, it had stated in bold print that the Nightly series had nothing to ejaculate into the body as they were essentially dolls. But there was no mistaking what was now filling his ass.

Moving forward, he placed his hand against Night's chest and scanned him. After a moment, his jaw dropped as he got the results.

Night was no longer a doll, but in fact a living breathing human!

Seeing the shock on his lover's face, Night watched in concern as Harry fainted in front of him.

"Harry? HARRY!"

Only Harry Freakin' Potter could somehow turn a sex doll into a human!

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

LOL XD I was wondering if anyone had seen that last part coming? Shocked? I hope so! 8D I hoped that I surprised you all, and that you enjoyed it nonetheless. For those looking for hetero pairings with Harry, I am going to be doing those too. Though more yaoi requests are being made than anything else, you need to put in your requests if you want to see it. 83

Well I am off to the next pairing, and hope to know what you think?

Maybe one day I'll make a full-length or three-shot for the time in between the beginning and time skip in this one-shot…who knows…but hopefully the world doesn't end this Saturday! LOL XD

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


	4. MukuroHarry Potter KHRHP

**Title: **Pineapple Samba, Part I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Akira Amano respectively. I do own this one-shot (possible full-length story), my ideas, and OCs that may well show up.

**Crossover: **Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing(s):** Mukuro Rokudo/Harry Potter, Hibari Kyoya/Tsunayoshi Sawada, etc.

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s):** Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Slash, etc.

**Genre(s):** Action, Drama, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

**Summary:** Instead of Chrome, Mukuro Rokudo found a vessel in the young orphan – Harry James Potter, renamed Midori Rokudo. After becoming the official second Mist guardian for the Vongola family, a group of wizards show up and claim that Harry – Midori's place was with his family, whom are found to have been alive. Due to the perks of getting a complete magical education, Midori is ordered by Tsunayoshi Sawada – the Tenth Vongola boss, to attend Hogwarts. Hogwarts isn't going to know what hit them with allowing the Kokuyo gang walk its halls.

**A/N:** I am particularly excited about this one-shot! XD I am actually thinking of doing a full-length crossover between these two series in the future. Really, this idea was just too fascinating to pass up! Also I wanted to throw in this particular idea for Harry in this Xover to see how it goes with everyone. If they like it, then it will be a good for one of the ideas for this Xover. The other is with Harry being the Thunder Guardian, as I read the description and it fits him so well.

* * *

Harry James Potter or Midori Rokudo – as he was known by his comrades – and famigilia, moaned at the tight hold on his body. Peering over at his lover who sat against the headboard with half-lidded and lustful green eyes, a gasp flew from his lips as one of the tentacles pushed into his body. Pink lips were open as sound after sound of pleasure were released due to the supernatural bindings molested his slender frame.

"M-Mu-Mukuro!"

Mukuro Rokudo watched the scene with dual colored eyes, while propping himself up on the palm of his hand. Chuckling he watched as one of the tentacles slithered up and thrust into his green-eyed lover's mouth. Licking his lips at the moan that echoed from Midori, he flicked a finger and another wrapped itself around the younger male's hardened rod. "Mmmm!" His eyelids fell half mast, and he watched as his illusions fucked his cute little Midori.

A becoming flush was on his little one's cheeks as he writhed under the ministrations of the purple appendages in ecstasy – little mewls, moans, and shivers wracked his hypersensitive body. Groaning, Mukuro pulled the covers away to reveal his aching erection to his Midori's beautiful eyes, and smirked when the sight only seemed to make the other harder than he already was. The speed and pressure that the tentacles applied on Midori heightened, and the petite male was practically screaming around the appendage in his mouth as he came. Seeing his lover come undone before him, Mukuro lost control of his powers as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It was still a bit early for him to come, and he wasn't going to come anywhere other than that pretty little mouth or ass of his former avatar.

Breathing deeply as he tried to catch his breath, a pinkish tinge stuck to Midori's cheeks as he slowly came down from his high. Slowly, he looked over at Mukuro and his eyes latched onto the cock that still stood at attention. Licking his lips, he glanced up to look in Mukuro's eyes that were following the motion of his tongue intently. Moving a little, he saw the other Mist Guardian's smirk widened.

"Ku fu fu – watching you come undone by my illusions is so…_**arousing**_ my little Midori."

Shivering at the sound of his voice, a gasp flew from his lips as if the words caressed his body. Moving forward towards him along the large king-sized bed – he finally made it and came face to face with the leaking manhood. Chuckling again, the pineapple-haired male placed his hand on top of Midori's head – threading his fingers through his silky black tresses. "Ku fu fu – now my little Midori, help me with this little problem of mine."

Raising an eyebrow at the little comment only seemed to amuse this broader lover, but he instantly complied. Wrapping his delicate hands – which have taken the many lives of those who had dared attack the Vongola family, and rubbed up and down the throbbing rod before engulfing the mushroom head with a mewl. Groaning, Mukuro tightened his grip on Midori's hair as the slender male began bobbing his head up and down – taking in all of him bit by bit.

"Midori…"

Moaning at the hidden demand in the purple-haired guardian's tone, the green-eyed boy released the head with a pop. Strong hands picked him up by his underarms, and brought him forward to splay Midori's smaller frame against his larger one. Dragging his tongue along his avatar's plump bottom lip, he brought his fingers up to his mouth. Without a word the horny boy wrapped his lips around the digits – lavishing them with his tongue. Chuckling at the wanton behavior, a dark gleam lit up in Mukuro's dual-colored eyes.

Pulling his fingers from the boy's mouth, he tweaked hardened pink nipples with his free hand. Locking lips with the dazed co-Mist Guardian, Mukuro slipped his fingers into his sexy little lover. A gasp and then a moan soared from "Ku fu fu – you are such a slut." His fingertips brushed against that bundle of nerves, and Midori climaxed again – coming on Mukuro's toned midsection. Sucking on the other boy's tongue, he helped him position over his throbbing cock. Tightening his grip on the boy's hips, he pushed down and groaned as his dick was squeezed by a tight ring of muscles.

Breaking the kiss, Midori dug his nails into his lover's shoulder as he rode him. Moaning and panting, the heat in his body rose and the spring inside of him grew tighter and tighter with each time he went down. As they came closer to their end, they locked lips once more before the force of the climax caused Midori to throw his head back and scream. Groaning, Mukuro continued to thrust up until he felt all of his hot cum fill the green-eyed male's ass to the brim.

For a moment, they laid there. Wrapping his arms around his smaller lover, Mukuro nuzzled his nose into the silky black tresses on top of his head. "Ku fu fu…we're going to have to attend breakfast, Tsunayoshi was very upset the last time we skipped out and I missed the chance to mess with a certain skylark." Nodding, the boy looked up from beneath sooty black lashes shyly.

"Okay, Mukuro-sama."

A growling sound then came from Midori's stomach, causing a becoming blush adorn his cheeks. "And of course – we have to go to feed you my little Midori." The comment caused the petite male to squawk in indignation.

"Mukuro-sama!"

* * *

Sitting at the breakfast table, Tsunayoshi Sawada – the 10th boss of the Vongola family, watched as everyone settled into their daily routine. Hayato Gokudera, his right hand man – Storm Guardian, was currently arguing vehemently with a carefree Takeshi Yamamoto – Rain Guardian. Down the table, his Lightning Guardian – Lambo Bovino, was chatting loudly to the motherly co-Mist Guardian – Midori Rokudo or Harry Potter. Sitting next to the latter was his lover and co-Mist Guardian – Mukuro Rokudo, who was smirking smugly at his Cloud Guardian from across the table. Glancing over at the said Cloud Guardian – and lover, Tsuna brought a hand up to massage his temples.

His Sun Guardian – Ryohei Sasagawa was on an assignment to visit his sister and make sure that everyone was okay in Namimori.

After accepting his role as the new boss of the Vongola family – Tsuna had the time to think about how much it had took to get where he was at the moment. So much had happened since that day that Reborn had appeared on his doorstep, talking about him – Dame Tsuna, becoming the boss of a powerful mafia family. Of course, he thought it was all a joke. Right until he was shot in the head with a bullet that became his jump start into his future. Looking at all the people in the room, a fond smile formed on his face.

Though they all came to be a part of his family in different ways – some hostile means, while others in a peaceful manner, he had come to cherish them all.

He would do anything for the people in this room – even kill for them.

Picking up a pastry from one of the trays, he brought the roll to his mouth and was about to take a bite when several crack sounds suddenly broke the normal chaos in the room.

Whoever these people were that appeared in the room didn't even get a chance to move. Tsuna blinked and every Guardian was bearing down on the intruders without a word from him. "What do you want us to do Tsuna-sama?" Glancing over at his side, he saw his Mist Guardian Midori Rokudo standing next to him with his metal staff in hand. His narrowed green eye was fixed on the intruders that were quickly brought to their knees with wariness. Placing the roll down on his plate, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up from his seat.

"Well we might as well go see who these people are before we go and do anything drastic – we have to find out how they got into the manor after all."

Nodding, the slender Mist Guardian's grip on the staff didn't loosen up in the least. If the off chance one of the intruders got passed the other Guardians – slim chance, but you could never be too careful. Midori would take them out faster than they could blink.

Once the two came by the others, Tsuna sighed as the unexpected guests were forced to their knees in front of him. Massaging his temples the 10th boss of the Vongola family could tell that he was going to have a big headache by the end of this conversation.

Looking over at the irritating, smiling old man – Tsuna resisted the urge to bang his head on the desk in front of him. He just knew that he should've stayed in bed that morning – if anything he should just order his men to destroy these fools, but he couldn't do that due to his conscious. Yes, he is now a mafia boss, but that part of him that was still Dame Tsuna wouldn't allow him. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he narrowed his brown eyes on the man who called himself Albus Dumbledore.

On the sides of him sat his group that was called The Order of the Phoenix, and apparently they appeared. _'Apparated'_, he reminded himself – was the strange term the old man had given him, into his dining room because they were looking for someone. "So who exactly were you searching for so desperately, that you decided to _appear_ in the dining room of Italy's most powerful mafia's dining room during breakfast?"

While the rest of this 'Order of the Phoenix' shifted in their seats, Dumbledore only chuckled sheepishly. "Well we didn't expect to land inside of the manor – much less encounter such resistance when we did, that was a grave miscalculation on our parts." His blue eyes stared at the 10th generation Vongola boss and his guardians, and then stopped – as if transfixed, on Midori. "But this person who we are looking for is of great importance to the fate of our world." The Guardian in question was hanging onto Mukuro's arm, and looking at them with one narrowed green eye. One of the females – a red head, gasped as she stared at Midori as well as the black-haired man next to her.

Glancing over briefly at Midori, he clasped his hands and rested his chin on the back of his hands. "Oh?" Leaning back into his chair, he noticed the slight twitch of the grizzled looking man sitting to the right of Dumbledore as well as the corresponding one from the smiling Yamamoto. He knew that if that man even looked like he was going to make a move to do anything remotely threatening - the smiling swordsman will cut him down. "And who exactly is this person that you are looking for?" Seeing the looks being sent towards Midori, and the small whispers being spread through the group on the opposite side of the table – a small grimace formed on his face. He knew exactly who they wanted, and he knew that a lot of people on his side will not be happy.

"We are looking for a boy that has been lost to us for a very long time – his parents, Lily and James Potter…" He gestured towards the couple on the side of him, "Have been very worried about him." Scowling, Tsuna felt the urge to just go DW all over this old man's face. Did he really think that he was naive as to what was going on?

"I'm not in the mood for any of this beating around the bush – who is it that you are looking for, and why is it that you men keeping looking at my Guardian as if he holds the answer to the universe?"

The stern looking woman that sat beside the grizzled man seemed offended by his rudeness towards the man, but he didn't really give a damn. If they had a problem with his attitude, then they could have a problem with it outside of his damn manor! Clearing his throat, the old man seemed to realize that he wasn't playing around and sighed.

"The boy we are looking for is Harry James Potter, and we are certain that your Guardian is who we are looking for."

Blue eyes locked onto the stiff form of the slender boy that was holding onto the purple-haired male next to him. A frown was on his pretty face as he trailed his one-eyed gaze along the people who were looking at him in awe, and then settled on the faces of Lily and James Potter. Something he saw there he apparently didn't like as a scowl grew on his face, and he pressed his himself into the dual-colored eyed male's side – as if to fuse with him.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not who you are looking for – my name is Midori Rokudo."

It seemed that the red-haired woman couldn't take being silent anymore as she stood up and slammed her hands onto the table in front of her. "No! Your name is Harry James Potter! You are my son! I just know it!" Narrowing his eyes at the woman in irritation, his scowl deepened. That name had nothing to do with him anymore, and regardless of whether this woman was his mother – it didn't matter.

He had abandoned that name after he was left to die as if he was yesterday's garbage.

"Now my boy, I'm sure that you can't deny what your mother is saying – you do after all have her eyes."

Turned his gaze towards the old man, Midori felt that he was going to really not like this old man.

"Ku fu fu – I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to him as your anything."

Every eye in the room darted over towards the purple-haired male who was looking at them without the usual taunting smirk on his face. Tsuna and the others from the Vongola family could tell that the Mist Guardian was not amused in the slightest. A rare occurrence, and only happened once before with Daemon Spade had taken over his body – look what happened to him. Dumbledore sent a smile towards the Guardian, though he was obviously uncomfortable to have his dual-colored eyes on his person.

"Forgive me for that, but he is Harry Potter – we are very sure of this."

Much to the surprise of everyone, the next to speak was in fact Gokudera.

"So what do you want?"

The 'Order of the Phoenix' looked at the silver-haired young man that was looking at them with narrowed lime green eyes. Between his teeth was a cigarette, and he seemed to be fingering something in his pockets. "You didn't come all this way to just find this Harry Potter just for the fun of it, nor from the goodness of your hearts…" Glancing at them all, he continued on when he received a nod from Tsuna. "So I will ask one more time – what the hell is it that you want with Midori?"

Silence reigned in the room, and the group on the other side of the Vongola's seemed to shift under the sharp gazes sent their way. The elderly man stroked his beard with a sigh while he kept his eyes on Midori, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to disappear. It was a fact that didn't seem to be helping the other Guardians' opinions on their 'guests' much, as every Guardian was very fond of the slender co-Mist Guardian.

"I had hoped that we wouldn't have to talk about it, but it seems that we have to so you will understand the gravity of the situation that has developed."

Narrowing his brown eyes, Tsuna's eyebrow twitched.

"So you just believed that you were going to do something with my Guardian and not tell me why?"

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore wrung his hands nervously.

"Well, there is the Statue of Secrecy that our people uphold – it would be illegal to actually tell you, but since we have no other choice…"

His 'Order' seemed to stiffen up as he kept his eyes on Midori while talking to the mafia family on the opposite side of them. "We are a group of Wizards and Witches that had banded together in order to oppose the Dark Lord Voldemort, who was recently resurrected and has been terrorizing our world." Gesturing towards the green-eyed Guardian, who stiffened at the reverent looks that were being sent towards him by these people.

"We are looking for Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and the only one that can rid our world of the Dark Lord."

* * *

End of Part I

* * *

Well that was certainly interesting! 8D If enough people like it, then I will make this into a multi-chaptered story. The fate of this plunny is really up to the readers. Though I may just end up doing it anyway, even if I get a lack of response – not that I mean you shouldn't tell me what you think. That would be appreciated more than anything else. Anyway, that's all from me. Until next time!

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


End file.
